


Evey gets a Clue

by Draycevixen



Series: Getting A Clue [2]
Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to <i>V gets a Clue</i>, written for Blythechild. Her prompt was: <i>The only thing more tempting than forbidden fruit is the knife that slices it.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Evey gets a Clue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blythechild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/gifts).



.

“V, are you in here?”

 _Bugger!_ V had spent every moment since Dominic had left trying to work the ropes loose. Turned out that in a stroke of absolute genius Dominic had looped the rope round both V and the piano several times at each tie-down point before tying the knots. He must have been a boy scout. _Hmm… wonder if he still has the shorts and his woggle? We could play the scout leader and…_

“V, I said are you in here? I went for a few drinks with friends and lost track of…” He could hear her shoes as she crossed the floor hesitantly. The sound of footsteps suddenly accelerated.

 _I think she’s spotted me._

Evey’s face came into view near his mask. “My God, V! What happened?”

“Fingermen. Tied me down. Were going to torture me. Luckily Dominic arrived and dispatched them. He’s er… off disposing of the bodies.” _God I’m bloody brilliant!_ “I’m expecting him back soon… unless something terrible has happened to him.” _Nice! You really sounded worried about Dom there, just the right amount of fretting. Well, something bad is going to happen to him._

“Oh! Poor Dominic! He might be in all sorts of trouble. There were probably more Fingermen out in the tunnels! Let me untie you.”

“There is not a moment to waste. Don’t bother with the knots just…”

The small hands that had begun to pull at the knots suddenly stopped moving. V gazed up at Evey. He recognized that look. _She’s working something out. Bugger!_

“Why didn’t Dominic untie you first? The Fingermen were dead weren’t they? Disposal could have waited a few minutes… and why do you have a towel draped across you?”

“He had to move fast. He thought he’d only be gone for a few—”

“But if he’d untied you then you could have helped carry the bodies and fight any—”

“We were panicking and—”

“Now I know you’re lying.” Evey was crowing.

 _She’s actually crowing over me._

“You never panic!”

 _Bugger._ “Well of course not. I meant Dominic was—”

“And you never misspeak.”

As Evey spoke, V was horrified to realize that she was now staring at the towel.

“And what’s with the towel?”

“They were getting ready to torture me and so had cut away at my costume and—”

“What horrid and beastly men!”

 _I’m in bloody trouble now. She’s a really bad actress._ “Just untie me Evey and we’ll talk—”

“No. I think I like things just the way they are right now.”

Evey slid her hand down to grab at the edge of the towel.

“Evey! Don’t I—”

She flipped the towel back and stared. V felt his cock twitch.

 _No fucking way! Down boy! Wrong team, remember? Not what you told Dominic._

“Oh, I’m sorry V. I didn’t realize that they’d—” Evey was blushing. She flipped the towel back down. Then she moved down to the keyboard. “I’ll just get a knife to cut these ropes and…” She stopped dead and stared down.

 _Ah she sees the knife. It’ll be a matter of minutes now._

Evey picked up the knife and looked at it then looked at the towel.

“Evey, if you would just oblige me by…”

She flipped back the towel again and was staring.

 _At my cock. She’s staring at my cock isn’t she? No! From that angle she can see... Damn, I was in too much of a daze to beg Dom to at least clean me up…_

“V. Did the Fingermen manage to do… anything before Dom got here?”

 _When in doubt play dumb_. “Like what Evey?”

V jumped against the ropes as one cold and tiny finger touched lightly against his arse. _Too much bloody traffic in one day for a one-way system design_.

“V, I’m trying to be delicate here. I really am, but there’s a… stain on the piano that wasn’t here when I cleaned it this morning and it appears to have… come… from your ar… from you.”

As he glared down the piano at her he realized it was a waste of time. From her point of view he was smiling like always.

“Evey, I don’t want to talk about it.”

“But V if you’ve been… violated, you have to talk about it.”

He could see her brace her shoulders. He wondered if she even realized she was still clutching the knife.

“Was it the Fingermen? Were they even here? Or was it… Dominic?”

 _Bugger!_ “Dominic wouldn’t ever…”

“I’ve seen the way he looks at you, like he could eat you alive.”

 _And he bloody well did!_ “You are mistaken.”

“It was him! I’ll kill him. I’ll hunt him down and—”

 _Ah my darling protégé! I almost feel sorry for Dominic… Almost. But he doesn’t deserve the blame. Time to pay the piper, time to be honest._ “Dominic didn’t… violate me. Well, at least not without my consent. We’ve been having sex for a while.”

“You’re dating Dominic?”

“I didn’t say anything about _dating_ Dominic. Does this look like a date?”

“Oh yeah. Like a really good one!”

 _What?_ “Evey, I’m shocked!”

“And apparently more than a little turned on.”

Little V was signaling again. _Not that little!_

“So do I get to have a… date with you too, V?”

 _She must be joking!_ “I am tied to a piano, covered in my own… discharge…”

Evey actually snickered. Again V’s glare was lost on her.

“And another man’s…”

“Discharge?” Evey covered her mouth but V could still see her shoulders shaking from the repressed laughter.

“And you are making bad taste jokes about a date.”

“Who said I was joking?” Evey ran the flat of the knife along the inside of V’s exposed thigh. He jumped at the coldness of the blade.

“Now let’s not be stupid, Evey. In case there aren’t enough visual clues at your disposal, I’m gay.” _here I’ve said it. Stop twitching_.

“Then why is your cock… or should I say discharge cannon,” Evey waggled her eyebrows, “standing straight up?”

“ A mere autonomic response to stimuli.”

“And this stimuli would be the knife? Or me? If we didn’t have the right stimuli then—”

“I knew I shouldn’t have encouraged you to read!”

Evey climbed up onto the piano stool and then manoeuvred her way up onto the piano itself to kneel over V’s chest. He couldn’t repress a groan as she dragged her skirt across his cock in the process. She sat there twirling the butcher’s knife in the light.

“So you’re not interested in girls?”

“No, I am not.”

“What about me, V? I’m not just any girl… Want to experiment? Branch out a little?”

“No, Evey. It is my job to protect you, not ravish you on the piano.”

“How about if I ravish—”

“No, Evey!”

“So I’m taboooooooooo to yooooooooou?”

“Just how much did you have to drink?”

“I’m thinking just enough to do this.”

She tossed the knife aside and it clanged across the floor.

“I won’t do it. You are above this sort of thing, Evey.”

She started sliding backwards on her knees, the smooth piano surface helping her progress. _Thank God she’s listening to reason_. Rising up fully onto her knees Evey flipped her skirt up. _No knickers. Why isn’t she wearing knickers?_

“I’ve seen yours. It only seemed fair to show you mine, V.”

“Erm… thanks?”

Evey began to languidly stroke herself, pulling gently on the lips, slipping one finger in to rub gently against her clit.

“So I’m forbidden fruit am I, V?”

Her pace picked up, her left hand rising to pinch hard at her right nipple. That’s got to sting!

“Evey, I don’t think—”

“That’s… right… V… don’t… think. Watch… me,” she panted. “You know… V, the only… thing more… tempting… ungh… than forbidden… yes!... fruit is the knife... God!... that slices it.”

Evey suddenly moved backward and down, impaling herself on V’s rock hard erection in one swift motion.

 _God she’s so tight and hot and… Why isn’t she moving?_ “Why aren’t you moving?”

“Just waiting for you to beg for it…”

“That is not going to happen.”

Evey tightened her muscles and V’s answering groan was loud in the quiet gallery.

“Are you certain about that, V?” She rotated her hips and he almost swallowed his tongue. “Absolutely certain?” She slid her fingers back inside her now stretched folds. “You see I don’t need to move to make this work just fine for me… you however do need me to move.”

V tried to slam his hips up into her but she immediately pulled upward, until only the tip of V’s cock was inside her.

“Play nice else this is over now, V.”

 _I’m going to die. Between the two of them they’re going to kill me._ “Please.”

“Please what, V?”

“Please fuck me…” _Can’t die yet. Still too much work to do._ “For the good of the revolution.”

“Well when you put it in those terms, V.”

Evey quickened her pace, leaning forward and changing the angle so that her clit rubbed against the base of V’s cock every time she slid down. Evey came, screaming “for the revolution,” V following her over the edge.

Evey collapsed into a fit of post-coital giggles on V’s chest.

“Would you have made it if I hadn’t screamed ‘revolution?’”

“What revolution?” V asked sleepily.

*****

“Dominic? Look, I can’t talk for long, who knows who is listening in on the line… V thinks I’m out looking for piano polish... yeah that’s right… Just as we planned. Just stay at my flat for the next couple of days. He’ll never think to look for you there.”

 

.


End file.
